How to Shush Your Former Dragon Tamer
by wolfgirlnowandforever
Summary: Mizael and Kaito watch How to Train Your Dragon with Iris and Haruto. Mizael really needs to learn to keep his mouth shut during movies.


**A/N:** Second thing I wrote for the Fanwork Marathon! Wow, is this ridiculous... but Mizael and Kaito watching How to Train Your Dragon with Iris and Haruto is so cute that I couldn't help myself! Post-series and full plot spoilers for HTTYD ahead~

* * *

"Miza onii-chan, can we watch this one?" Iris asked, holding a movie up to Mizael's face. "Please, please, can we?"

Mizael took the movie from her hands and raised an eyebrow at the title. "How to Train Your Dragon?"

Haruto nodded, a big smile on his face. "Me and Nii-san watch it all the time, I think you'll really like it."

"We don't watch it ALL the time." Kaito said when Mizael threw him a weird look. "Just whenever Haruto wants to watch it."

"I see." Mizael said, examining the cover. There were a couple of children riding a variety of dragons, so he didn't immediately hate it. Thought that it might prove to be somewhat interesting, even. "Alright then, if this is what you want Iris."

She nodded happily. "It is, Miza onii-chan! Can we watch it right now?"

"Fine." He said, handing it over to her. She gave a little cheer and handed it over to Haruto, who went over to the television and placed the disc into the player. He watched the two children happily chatting and went over to the couch where Kaito was sitting. He made sure to sit as far away from him as possible, of course.

"So… is this movie any good?" He asked, trying to make an effort to start up a conversation.

Kaito looked away from the two kids for a moment to address him. "I think so. It's Haruto's favorite, and he has good taste."

"Not as good as Iris." Mizael couldn't help saying, still not over that competitive streak against Kaito. He ignored the glare that Kaito gave him and shrugged his shoulders. "I suppose it can't be awful if it has dragons in it."

The kids had finished setting it up and hurried over to the two of them. Haruto had the remote in his hand and as soon as he was settled up against his older brother (and Iris was seated next to Mizael) he started it up.

After they'd skipped over the opening ads, they came up to the opening screen. Haruto pressed play immediately, cutting off a man speaking. Mizael was prepared to spend the next two hours unimpressed when he heard the voiceover talking about some place called Berk (what kind of name was that anyways? He could come up with a much better name than BERK) when a sudden burst of flame lit up the screen.

He sat up immediately and watched as the main character (named Hiccup, what? When he tried to comment on the strangeness of the name he got shushed by all three of them) ran through his village and screwed up spectacularly. To be perfectly honest, Mizael could not have cared less about Hiccup's problems. He was much more interested in all the different dragons. There were so many of them! Gronckles and Hideous Zipplebacks, Deadly Nadders and Monsterous Nightmares. But the one that he was most impressed with was the Nightfury.

It was fast, just a speck in the night and then it was gone. Surely it was like Tachyon dragon. He was upset when Hiccup shot it out of the sky. After all, how dare some scrawny kid shoot down a majestic creature like that?

"Because it's part of the plot, now keep your mouth shut." Kaito said, frowning at him.

Mizael blinked and realized that he had said that out loud. "Well you have to agree that there's no way that he could have—"

"Onii-chan, shush!" Iris said, pressing her finger over her lips. "Haruto and I are trying to watch the movie."

"Okay, okay." He said, settling back into his seat. He watched as Hiccup was scolded by his elders (damn straight, he deserved it) and sneaked out to find the dragon he'd shot down.

Mizael had to hold on to the arm of the couch when Hiccup did find the Nightfury. It was in an awful state! Tangled up in a rope and clearly injured, he felt a wave of hate flood through him when Hiccup brought out his knife. Surely he wasn't going to kill the dragon was he? Yes he was one of those awful Vikings, but this was a children's movie!

"He isn't going to kill him, is he?" He couldn't stop himself from asking. Haruto was the one who answered him.

"Just watch, Mizael." He said, his eyes glued to the screen.

It turned out that his worry was all for nothing because instead of killing the dragon, Hiccup freed it. Mizael decided then and there that he liked the Viking boy. Sure, he wasn't as cool as Mizael was, but he was definitely a true dragon tamer in his heart. And that was good enough for Mizael to deem him acceptable.

The dragon fighting classes were very interesting, if Mizael ignored the fact that it was for the purpose of killing the dragons. The other human characters weren't all that appealing, but that was to be expected. Mizael enjoyed learning more about this world's versions of dragons anyway.

When they got to the part where Hiccup was learning about them through the Book of Dragons, Mizael had to speak up again.

"How come they aren't focusing more on that book?" He asked, pointing his finger at the screen. "I would have much rather seen a movie about dragons like these."

Kaito sighed, clearly fed up, and turned to him. "Would you just be quiet already?"

Mizael folded his arms across his chest and frowned. "Don't tell me you wouldn't be much more interested in something like that than what we're currently watching."

Iris looked up at him for a few seconds, expression innocent, before she reached up and pinched his cheek. Hard. When he winced and pulled away to stop it, she smiled sweetly and said, "Onii-chan, please."

He rubbed at his (likely bruised) cheek and kept his mouth shut. She was starting to act more and more like Merag every day. "Sorry."

He held his tongue at the ridiculous name that Hiccup chose to name his noble Nightfury (really, Toothless? Anything would have been better than that) and watched quietly with the rest of them when Hiccup started using his knowledge obtained from hanging around with Toothless in his dragon training. It was satisfying, in a strange way, to see Hiccup getting friends from his prowess as a dragon tamer.

Mizael recalled his own days training with Jinlong and nodded to himself when the dragon and the tamer flew through the air. The animation was incredible and he could almost feel himself in the air with the two of them.

Of course, having prior experience with a dragon probably helped with his mental image.

He was almost disappointed when the other Vikings came back from their expedition. The movie had been much more interesting when they had been gone. He watched with tense shoulders as Hiccup was the one who was chosen to kill the dragon. It was horrible! Having to go against dragons, that was something he could never agree to. He sympathized with the boy's decision to leave.

After all, if leaving had been an option back in his past life, he would have taken it.

Astrid's appearance was a nice twist. Iris and Haruto both gasped when she was plucked into the sky by Toothless. If he was honest, he had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from gasping himself. The flight between them was a little too sickeningly sweet, but Iris certainly seemed to like that part, so Mizael didn't feel the need to say anything.

He quickly forgot about all that though, because in the next scene Toothless led the two kids into the Dragon's Nest. He watched with wide eyes as the dragons threw their food down and a little Gronckle was devoured by an enormous dragon. The subsequent chase scene actually got his heart racing as they barely escaped with their lives.

"I'm enjoying this movie." He said to nobody in particular. Iris chirped in agreement and Haruto nodded while keeping his eyes on the screen.

The following events were very tense. Mizael watched as Hiccup went in the ring with a Monstrous Nightmare and nearly got his hand bitten off when Stoick interrupted. He felt his heart bottom out when Toothless was captured trying to help his friend and angry when Stoick (who Mizael had decided was the worst father EVER) decided to use Toothless to find the Dragon's Nest and told Hiccup that he wasn't his son.

"He's awful." He whispered. Nobody seemed to be paying attention to what he was saying though, and for once it didn't really bother him. He watched, fascinated, as Hiccup formed a plan to go and rescue Toothless with the other Viking kids. Back with Stoick, he found the Dragon's Nest and attempted to crack it open. Though he succeeded, he also alerted the giant dragon (who hadn't been named yet, as far as Mizael could tell) to their presence. It quickly set fire to all the boats and left them with no escape. Mizael couldn't have cared less about the rest of the Vikings, but with Toothless still on one of them, he was worried.

And just like that, here came Hiccup and the rest of the kids. The others quickly got to work messing with the giant dragon while Hiccup tried to rescue Toothless. Mizael didn't bother to hide his gasp (and besides, he had heard Kaito gasp too, so it wasn't too embarassing) when the boat they were on was destroyed and the two of them nearly drowned.

Sure, he was relieved that they both lived, but he was a little put out by the fact that it was Stoick who saved them. And he couldn't help snorting in disbelief when the man said that he was proud that Hiccup was his son. "Who is he kidding? That can't make up for what he said befo—"

"Shh!" All three of them coursed, their faces focused on the scene in front of them. He was put out, but instantly distracted by the ensuing fight that Hiccup and Toothless were having with the giant dragon. He watched, speechless, as Toothless maneuvered them into the sky (wow, a dragon that size could lift itself off the ground? Fascinating...) and started battling against it.

He held his breath as they neared the climax of the battle with their artificial tail fin on fire. Toothless set the large dragon on fire, damaging its wings and the enemy exploded when it crashed into the earth. Unfortunately, the two of them weren't fast enough to avoid the dragon's tail and Hiccup was knocked off and fall into the fire. He felt Iris grab onto his hand and squeeze as Toothless dived after him, and he gave her a reassuring squeeze back. This couldn't be how the movie ended after all.

Stoick searched for his son and found only Toothless. Mizael felt a lump grow in his throat when the formerly proud man broke down in tears. He heard Iris and Haruto's breathing coming out in sad little hiccups and felt something wet run down his cheek, but he didn't have time to wipe it away when Toothless unfolded his wings to reveal an unconscious Hiccup. Stoick listened to the boy's heart and announced that Hiccup was alive. Iris started clapping her hands together like the villagers in the movie and Mizael took the opportunity to discreetly wipe at the mysterious thing that must have gotten in his eyes.

Of course he had something in his eyes. It wasn't like he'd cried over it or anything stupid like that.

The ending revealed that while Hiccup had survived, he now had a prosthetic leg. Mizael felt himself getting choked up again when he realized that it was on the left, just like Toothless. But he refused to show the emotion on his face. The final scene, however, where the entire village had accepted dragons and acknowledged Hiccup's accomplishments brought a smile to his face that he couldn't hide. And he even got the girl he liked to kiss him, so good for him.

The ending credits started playing and both Haruto and Iris stared clapping as if they were in a real theater and not the Tenjo's living room.

"That was the greatest movie ever!" Iris gushed, wiping away at the tears still clinging to her eyelashes.

"Wasn't it?" Haruto said, his eyes red but happy. "Who was your favorite character, Iris?"

"I like Astrid best." Iris said, the biggest smile on her face as she turned to Mizael. "She looks like you, Miza onii-chan!"

"She does?" Mizael asked, pulling his eyebrows together. He and the girl had blond hair and blue eyes, yes, but he wasn't so sure.

"Great observation on Mizael's femininity, Iris." Kaito said. He stifled a laugh by pretending to cough, but Mizael wasn't fooled for a second.

"Well you remind me of Hiccup, nii-san." Haruto smiled up at his older brother. "You're both really cool!"

"And scrawny." Mizael muttered. It wasn't low enough to evade Kaito's ears though.

"What was that?" He asked, narrowing his eyes at him.

Mizael raised an eyebrow. "You heard me. Or would you like me to repeat it for you?"

"At least I didn't cry." Kaito retorted, smirking triumphantly when Mizael's expression froze.

"I did not! You can't prove anything!" Mizael said, feeling his face flush.

Iris giggled into her hand. "Look, Haruto! They're acting just like Hiccup and Astrid too!"

"We are not!" They said at the same time. They shot each other a glare before turning to the kids again.

"Is there anything else you want to do? You still have an hour for your play date." Kaito asked his little brother.

Haruto shrugged and turned to Iris. "What do you want to do, Iris?"

"Can we go out for ice cream?" She asked Mizael, her eyes suddenly bright and excited. "Please, Miza onii-chan?"

He was about to say no (after all, Durbe was adamant that she wasn't supposed to have sweets before dinner) but he found that he couldn't refuse her expectant face. "Alright, it that's what you want." He sighed, knowing that it was probably a mistake and that he was going to be scolded for it later.

But the kid's happy smiles seemed worth it.


End file.
